


Water and Flowers

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hand Jobs, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hot Tub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian surprises Garak with a holosuite program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Flowers

“And you won’t tell me any of what this is about, my dear?” Garak asked Julian outside the door to the holosuite. He eyed it speculatively as if he could divine the contents of the program by staring at a blank door. He turned to face his Human lover who looked altogether too smug for comfort.

“And ruin the surprise?” came the innocent reply. “One might almost think you don’t trust me.”

“Well, knowing what passes for entertainment when you and Chief O’Brien come here, you can surely forgive a little trepidation on my part.” the Cardassian said, unable to resist a subtle poke at the doctor. “There could be barbarian hordes beyond that door, or some kind of bizarre war going on.”

“Yes, but you aren’t Miles.” Julian pointed out mildly.

Garak feigned a look of shock. “I should certainly hope not. I cannot even begin to enumerate all the ways --”

Julian reached out and gave his elbow a gentle squeeze as he was nudged forward, the warmth from the long fingered brown hand seeped through the fabric of his tunic in a pleasing way. “Shall we?”

 * * *

Garak looked around, pleasantly surprised. They were outdoors beneath a two-sided wooden structure. The space they had entered and the area behind them was walled off with wood while the two other sides remained open. The floor was sandy, and he could see flowers and other growing things surrounding the covered area. The lovely blossoms, a riot of pink, purple and white, were unfamiliar to him. _From Earth, perhaps?_ It was slightly cooler than he found comfortable, however, a tub of bubbling steaming water lay sunk in the ground in front of them and there was another pool of some type a few paces away. He supposed it was cool, since there were no curls of steam dancing above its surface, and the water was still, reflecting the sky where it jutted out beyond the wooden roof. It rather seemed as if they had wandered into someone’s very extensive garden.

He walked over to inspect a vine coiled around one of the support poles, it’s small green leaves glossy.  The sky above was a mix of light and grey as clouds scudded by overhead momentarily obscuring the blue sky. It wasn’t the sort of grey that he found melancholy, rather it spoke of spring rains and growing things.

“Since you always complain about the cold, I thought you might enjoy a dip in a hot tub.” Julian explained. “I’m afraid a Cardassian style sauna would be too much for me, but this is something Humans can enjoy without dying of heatstroke.”

Garak turned and made his way back to where Julian was standing barefoot now. Curious, he crouched down and dipped a hand into the water, enjoying the warm moist air on his face. _This definitely has promise._ He thought.  Julian’s fingers lightly stroked his hair, and he paused for a moment with eyes half closed feeling his body relax.  He then stood and turned to face the young man.

“And this isn’t a ploy just to have me naked?” He inquired, both eye ridges raised and a smile playing about his lips.

“Well…that _is_ a pleasant side effect.” Julian admitted as he slid a hand under Garak’s shirt and gently stroked the scales on his back. He then stepped away and pulled his shirt over his head, and Garak took a moment to admire his bare torso before setting about undressing. He carefully folded, drawing a chuckle from Julian, his clothing and laid them neatly next to several fluffy towels on a convenient wooden bench along the back wall.

Despite seeing Julian’s unclothed body on a regular basis, he was struck again by how beautiful he was. He slid his arms around the slim body and pulled him close, content for the moment to simply hold and be held. “All right,” he finally said, releasing Julian. “Let’s see what this hot tub of yours is like.” He pressed a fond kiss to the smooth forehead where his chufa would be if he were Cardassian, and turned towards the water.

“Ah, this does feel nice.” He sighed as he seated himself. The bottom was smooth and the warm water bubbling against him felt pleasant against his scales.

“It’s really good for sore muscles.” Julian added, flexing his shoulders.

“I shall remember that.” He lazily regarded the Human. “So it seems that Humanity has found a worthwhile pastime. And the heat isn’t bad for you?”

“Well, after so long I’d need to get out and cool off a little. That’s what the other pool is for.” He half turned and gestured behind them. “You jump into the cold water and then get back in here. It’s very invigorating.”

Garak stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He knew Human physiology was quite different from that of Cardassians, and Humans had different temperature tolerances. Still, the whole idea of heating oneself up only to dive into cold water seemed awful. He couldn’t begin to fathom how that would be at all enjoyable. Invigorating. Really.

“That sounds utterly horrifying.” he finally said.

Julian just shrugged. “See, I’ll show you.”

Garak watched appalled as Julian clambered out of the warm enveloping water and jumped into the cold pool. The Human let out a little yelp at the change in temperature then proceeded to splash around like a fish.

He wondered what it must be like to run so hot that submersion in cold water could be not only tolerable but _enjoyable_. Garak was perfectly happy to stay right where he was with the blessedly hot water bubbling around him, relaxing his muscles, soothing his body. He sank down a little further with a contented sigh.

After a few minutes he could hear the pit pat of Julian’s feet coming towards him. He regarded the Human with one open eye. “You wouldn’t be shivering like that if you behaved sensibly and stayed where it was warm.”

“I’m not Cardassian, if I don’t cool off periodically I’ll end up boiled.” He pointed out. “And like I said, it’s invigorating.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

During this exchange Julian slipped back into the water next to the Cardassian, this time sitting close enough that his bare thigh was pressed against Garak’s. Garak felt a hand at the back of his neck, the smooth soft Human face pressed to his temple and cheek. He felt a little spark of anticipation. Being naked with Julian could only really lead to one thing.

“This is lovely Julian, thank you.” He turned to face the young man, his lips settling over Julian’s, his tongue delving deep. The sleek brown body was willing and pliant in his arms causing a greater cascade of sparks to settle low in his belly and his ridges to flush. He relaxed into the soft warm mouth, and when he finally ended the kiss, Julian leaned forward to find his lips again before sitting back slightly. The weight of Julian’s hand on his thigh firmly rubbing offered a pleasant distraction.

“Why don’t you hop up here?” The Human patted the sandy ground next to the tub. “I would rather not drown myself.” He smirked and quirked and eyebrow drawing a chuckle from Garak.

“Oh, I see where this is going. No,” he kissed Julian again. “I don’t want to see you drowned either.” He climbed out and sat on the edge with his legs dangling in the water. The cooler air made him shiver at first, but the humidity and warmth radiating from the water was pleasant enough. More pleasant was Julian’s warm hands parting his legs, his lips against the smooth scaleless skin of his inner thighs, soft kisses becoming harder as he sucked and worried the flesh leaving a trail of little bruises in his wake. He worked on one side for a time before switching to the other.

He paused, running a fingertip and then his tongue over one of the marks.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Garak inquired, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

“Turn about is fair play.” He pointed out before nuzzling against his groin.

The flickering heat at the core of him blossomed further at the sight of Julian’s dark head between his legs, working slowly, letting the anticipation build – a tactic Garak approved of. Why rush through something pleasurable? “Beautiful, lovely boy.” He murmured as he ran fingertips through the curling wet hair and gently guided Julian’s mouth to the opening of his sheath.

His belly tightened at the happy aroused sound Julian made at finding his face pressed against such an intimate place. He breathed deeply, inhaling Garak’s scent before lightly skimming his tongue tip around the opening causing the Cardassian to shiver. He glanced up through long dark lashes, clearly enjoying the effect he was having. He placed wet lingering kisses teasingly against the soft grey lower belly.

Desire flooded though him, and it felt as if his neck ridges had acquired their own pulse. “I need more…please…” He finally gasped out. In most situations Garak could hold together some semblance of dignity, some sort of control, but not in this. He suspected that was why Julian enjoyed this particular act so much. However, that did not seem like such an unreasonable price to pay to feel like—

“Oh! Oh, my dear, yes, like that.” He groaned as his partner’s tongue embarked on an exploratory mission seeking out the oh-so sensitive places kept that way by dint of their protected quality combined with some well placed nerve endings. The talented tongue moved in little circles, concentrating on one area till the sensation built up to a maddening degree, and then moved on to find another spot. His fingers tightened in Julian’s hair when his tongue brushed over the tip of his cock that had decided all this activity was well worth waking up for.

He slid free much to Julian’s delight. “Oh there you are, I am quite happy to see _you_.”

“I can assure you the feeling is quite mutual.” Garak’s voice had lost its steadiness.

The young man dragged soft moist lips down his length and then moved back up with a broad swipe of his tongue. He flicked it against Garak’s tip making him pant and bite back whimpers, because there _were_ limits after all. And then he found himself enveloped by Julian’s mouth, all wet and hot. His toes curled at the exquisite pressure as he was sucked hard. One hand reached behind him to caress and press against the small of his back right above the cleft of his buttocks making him thrust his hips helplessly. He moaned a long drawn out sound and then again as sensation continued to build till all he was aware of was the delicious heat in his lower body and neck ridges– far hotter than any sauna. When he came it was with a long gasp, and he simply sat panting for a moment. Julian unperturbedly wiped his face with his arm and flashed Garak a pleased smile.

“Enjoying yourself?” the Human asked, as if the answer wasn’t stunningly obvious.

“You outdid yourself that time, love.” Garak replied, regarding him fondly. Julian looked entirely too full of himself. _So pleased making me lose all control. Well, I’ll just have to get you back, won’t I?_ He slid back down into the water and slid his arms around Julian, turning him so that he was pressed back against the side of the tub. He kissed him softly at first, tasting himself in the young man’s mouth, and then harder, nipping lightly at his lower lip and chin. He trailed his lips down his neck, alternatively nipping and licking. He kissed the hollow of his throat, and then sucked hard an inch or so up. Julian sighed and pressed his aroused body against him.

Finger tips playing with his nipples pulled soft little moans. Garak’s free hand put a stop to Julian thrusting against him. “Oh, no, not so fast my dear.” He smiled a predatory smile at his lover’s frustration. He dropped his head to the light brown chest and took one of the little nubs in his mouth causing louder vocalizations.

“ _Oh_ , I want you to touch me.” he whined.

“I am touching you, my dear. There _is_ a good bit of bodily contact going on.” Garak replied, feigning innocence.

“You know what I mean.” Julian insisted, trying to move the Cardassian’s hands where he wanted them to go.

“You’d better ask nicely, then.”  He bit down on the meaty part of Julian’s shoulder just hard enough to bruise and could feel the boy’s knees start to give. Garak smirked into this neck, as he supported more of his weight,

“Please, _please_ touch me.” He gasped out.

Garak gently kissed the side of his neck. “That’s better.”  He let his hand trail slowly down over his belly and thighs before caressing Julian’s length in a teasing fashion.

The Human buried his face against Garak’s shoulder. “Mmmmm…more…”

Garak increased the pressure and was well pleased with the nice long moan he got in response. Practice had taught him where all of Julian’s most sensitive spots were, how he liked to be caressed and squeezed, and he employed this store of knowledge now and was amply rewarded with whimpers, moans, little thrusts of Julian’s narrow boney hips.

“Lovely, perfect…” Garak purred. “You have no control at all, do you?” Julian’s fingers scrabbled helplessly at his back, and he came with a little cry.

They stood for long minutes in the hot water, pressed against each other with Garak mostly holding Julian upright. Finally the Human mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder and straightened up. “How did you get so good at that?”

Garak huffed in amusement. “All I have to do is remember the things that cause you to make the most noise. It’s hardly difficult.” He affectionately patted Julian’s rear. “I do have to thank you again for all of this. It’s a wonderful holosuite program – nice to know that underneath your clothing and those ridiculous spy novels there is good taste.”

“Ha! Don’t you start on my clothing.” He paused to kiss Garak on the cheek. “I suppose we should get dressed. I have to start my shift in two hours, and I need to eat something. Hungry?”

“I could eat something.” Garak replied, admiring Julian’s form as he climbed out and walked over to where he had unceremoniously dumped his clothes on the bench. They dried each other off, a process elongated by the need to pause for kisses. Garak was not going to let a naked Julian in such a lovely setting go to waste. Stepping out into the station was a little shock after the flowers, warm water and quiet. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.” he said, not completely able to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

“Definitely.” Julian replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

 


End file.
